OS: Promesse brisée
by allylicity
Summary: Imagination de la vie de William, Felciity et Oliver deux ans après que ce dernier a atterri en prison. (Olicity)


**OS : Promesse brisée**

 **Imagination de la vie de William, Felciity et Oliver deux ans après que ce dernier a atterri en prison. (Olicity)**

 **Chers lecteurs, un OS que j'avais de côté depuis quelques temps. Je ne savais pas encore qu'Oliver atterirait vraiment en prison au début de l'histoire^^**

 **J'espère qu'il va vous plaire**

 **Bonne lecture et bonne journée :D**

Felicity se réveillait comme toutes les nuits depuis trois mois après avoir rêvé du jour où Oliver se fit emprisonner. Et comme toutes les nuits, elle allait regarder par la fenêtre en priant que son mari survive jusqu'à ce que Diaz se fasse arrêter.

La jeune femme avait accepté de partir avec William dans le programme de protection des témoins de l'A.R.G.U.S. Pour l'instant, ils étaient bougés dans des endroits temporaires mais à partir de demain, ils prendraient tous les deux une nouvelle identité.

* * *

(Deux ans plus tard)

 _« Tommy ! Descends, on va être en retard !_ s'écria l'informaticienne devenue Meghan Emerson.

 _\- J'arrive !_ répondit le jeune garçon _. De toute façon on est toujours en retard…_

 _\- Pas aujourd'hui, je dois passer à l'hôpital pour passer mon examen._

William souriait.

 _\- Tu vas tout déchirer !_

 _\- Merci,_ répondit Felicity sur le pas de la porte _, mais dépêche-toi si tu ne veux pas que je me fasse virer !_

La journée passa vite et Felicity eut son examen. Elle était désormais infirmière aux urgences du Boston General Hospital. William et elle fêtèrent l'évènement à coup de cuillères dans un énorme pot de glace chacun. William eut un petit sourire triste.

 _\- Papa aurait été fier de toi. »_

Felicity souriait d'un air vide car son cœur se morcelait davantage à chaque moment qu'Oliver manquait. Mais il fallait continuer de vivre…

En deux ans beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées. Felicity et William étaient arrivés à Boston. Ils habitaient une petite maison de banlieue semblable à celle d'Ivy Town. Pour leur voisinage et les structures importantes, Tommy (William) était le fils de Megan (Felicity) et avaient emménagé ici suite à la mort de son mari. Personne n'avait été très curieux et Felicity et William s'intégrèrent vite dans la communauté, même s'ils ne pensaient pas y rester très longtemps.

Au bout de quelques mois où rien ne bougeait, Felicity se posa des questions concernant l'avenir. Pour ne pas être repérée par Diaz en cavale, il fallait qu'elle oublie l'informatique, ce qui fut un véritable arrache cœur. Mais la promesse qu'elle avait faite à Oliver était plus importante et pour l'instant, elle seule avait la charge de William. Elle décida de se former au métier d'infirmière pour pouvoir continuer à aider à sauver les gens à sa manière, de plus, ses horaires en tant que mère seule étaient modulables.

Pour sa sécurité et celle de William, l'informaticienne entreprit de prendre des cours de krav maga et des leçons de tir. Elle n'aimait pas du tout avoir une arme chez elle mais si quelqu'un de leur passé débarquait, il valait mieux être prêts.

Le plus dur était d'être loin des personnes qu'ils aiment tous les deux. Seule Lyla l'informait sur une ligne satellite sécurisée si un changement s'opérer…mais Lyla avait été très silencieuse ces dernières années…

Felicity n'en oubliait pas son mari mais se refermait peu à peu dans cette nouvelle vie avec William. Et un sentiment nouveau grandissait chaque jour en elle envers Oliver : une grande colère. William, lui, espérait revoir son père.

* * *

(Cinq mois plus tard)

Felicity rentrait du boulot, harassée par la tonne de travail qu'elle avait brassé aux urgences.

 _« Tommy ! Alors il en est où ce projet de sciences ?_

Puis elle vit que William était en compagnie de …

 _\- Lyla ? John ? Qu'est-ce que ?_

Seulement William lui sauta dans les bras _:_

 _\- Diaz a été arrêté et papa va être libéré ! On va pouvoir le revoir !_

Felicity souriait à William et se tourna d'un coup vers le couple :

 _\- Expliquez-moi tout. »_

Lyla et John s'exécutèrent. Oliver avait dû aider le FBI ces derniers mois pour stopper Diaz en échange de sa liberté. L'équipe et l'A.R.G.U.S. avaient participé et maintenant Felicity et William pouvaient rentrer à Star City.

Cependant, John observa bien sa meilleure amie et sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas bien. Il profita qu'elle aille dans la cuisine pour discuter.

 _« On voulait vous donner des nouvelles mais Diaz vous traquer sans relâche… une fois c'est passé près mais on a détourné votre adresse. On est désolé de ne pas vous avoir tenu au courant et vous manquez à tout le monde._

 _\- Sans doute,_ lança la belle blonde dans le vide. _Merci de nous avoir protéger de Diaz. D'ailleurs, que va-t-il devenir ?_

 _\- Diaz a été transféré dans une prison secrète._

 _\- Et bien tant mieux, il ne manquera à personne,_ lança sèchement Felicity.

John fut surpris de ce ton. Felicity hésita mais posa tout de même la question qu'elle crevait de poser tous les jours depuis deux ans.

 _\- Comment va Oliver ?_

 _\- Bien. Ces deux ans n'ont pas été facile mais il a gardé le mental en sachant que vous étiez en sécurité William et toi. Il a hâte de vous voir._

 _\- Ouais, en parlant de ça, je sais que Tommy… enfin William doit être excité d'y aller mais je rentre d'une garde très longue exceptionnellement, il faut aussi que je signale mon absence à l'hôpital, donc on part que demain._

John rigola :

 _\- Felicity, vous rentrez pour de bon à Star City, Lyla réglera les détails de ton boulot et de tout ici…_

Felicity stoppa son ami de la main :

 _\- Je réglerais ça moi-même quand le temps sera venu. »_

La jeune femme n'ajouta rien mais John sentit une fureur qui bouillonnait dans le cœur de son amie… cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

Avant d'aller se coucher et après que John et Lyla soient rentrés dans la chambre d'invité, Felicity alla voir William qui lisait. Elle le trouvait rayonnant pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps.

 _« Ça va William ?_ demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit.

 _\- C'est juste génial, je vais enfin pouvoir le revoir ! J'ai cru qu'on l'avait perdu pour de bon mais on va enfin être tous les trois._

 _\- Je voudrais te parler de certaines choses William, à toi de me répondre honnêtement… »_

Après une bonne heure de discussion, et une bonne douche, Felicity se mit au lit. Après cette discussion, certaines choses lui venaient en tête mais le stress commençait à la gagner. Demain, ils iraient à Star City.

* * *

La voiture se rapprochait pas à pas de l'appartement mis à disposition d'Oliver par Lyla. L'ambiance dans la voiture était tendue. Le silence prédominait.

Felicity regardait par la vitre et constata d'un regard critique que la ville n'avait pas beaucoup changer.

John lui avait expliqué qu'avec l'équipe, tout se passait bien et qu'à part la traque de Diaz, rien était venue perturber la ville. Bien sûr, il y avait toujours des trafics de drogues, des vols… rien de différent depuis huit ans… pensa la jeune femme d'un air las.

La voiture se stoppa et William et Felicity furent escortés par leurs amis avec leurs bagages jusqu'à l'appartement en question. Oliver se tenait dans le salon. Le jeune homme n'avait pas changé physiquement. William fonça sur lui comme un boulet de canon.

 _« Papa !_

 _\- Bonhomme, tu as grandi !_ s'exclama un Oliver avec des larmes menaçant de céder sous l'émotion des retrouvailles.

 _\- Tu m'as tellement manqué._

 _\- A moi aussi William,_ répondit le jeune homme, les yeux rivés sur sa femme qui était restée dans l'entrée.

L'archer se détourna de son fils et alla vers Felicity qu'il prit dans ses bras.

 _\- Tu m'as tellement manqué._

La blondinette ne répondit pas tout de suite et dit après hésitation avec une certaine raideur :

 _\- Content de te savoir en forme. »_

Oliver contempla Felicity et voyait que son regard était froid. Il savait bien pourquoi mais il décida de ne pas s'en faire tout de suite et de profiter de ces retrouvailles.

* * *

Une fois tous les trois et devant un repas préparé par l'archer, William se mit à débiter sa vie depuis deux ans. Oliver remarqua l'enthousiasme qui animait son fils sur sa vie à Boston, son école, ses copains. Une vie sans soucis.

Felicity restait silencieuse mais gardait un regard très protecteur sur William.

 _« Et puis Felicity est infirmière et elle a appris à se battre, moi aussi !_

Oliver lança un regard vif à l'informaticienne qui dit à William :

 _\- Tommy il est temps d'aller au lit, tu dois être fatigué du voyage…_

 _\- Tommy ?_ demanda un Oliver surpris.

 _\- William, désolé, j'ai l'habitude qu'on s'appelle par nos nouveaux prénoms._ _Bonne nuit William,_ ajouta la blondinette avec douceur.

Le garçon quitta la table, laissant les mariés discuter de choses plus importantes. Seulement, Felicity ne semblait pas d'humeur à parler. Oliver se lança :

 _\- Je suis désolé de ne t'avoir rien dit avant mon arrestation mais je le faisais pour vous deux et j'ai eu raison de le faire. Tu as fait du bon travail avec lui, quoique l'idée des leçons de combat…_

Felicity tapa du poing sur la table, furieuse.

 _\- J'ai fait ton job Oliver ! Et ne critique pas la façon que j'ai eu d'élever ce garçon extraordinaire._

 _\- Ce n'était pas mon intention. Je suis désolé si je t'ai blessé._

 _\- Arrête de t'excuser Oliver, je suis fatiguée de toutes tes conneries !_

Oliver sentait toute la colère émaner de l'informaticienne et cette fois-ci, il comprit qu'il ne pourrait rien faire, rien dire pour la stopper. Felicity se mit à arpenter le salon :

 _\- Tu pensais quoi après deux ans ? Que tout allait bien gentiment rentrer dans l'ordre ?! Avoir une belle famille réunie ?! J'ai été forcée de renoncer à ma vie entière quand tu as fait ce choix sans me consulter._

 _\- Je pensais uniquement au meilleur futur pour William et toi._

Felicity ricana d'un air mauvais.

 _\- Je te signale que le mariage repose sur la confiance et tu m'as trahi le jour où tu t'es rendu._

Oliver combla le vide entre eux et posa sa main contre la joue de sa femme.

 _\- Je t'ai confié William car j'ai une immense confiance en toi et je voulais te mettre en sécurité, même si ça impliquer d'être éloigné de toi. Et si c'était à refaire, je le referais sans hésitation. Diaz est hors circuit, la ville est nettoyée…_

 _\- Et quoi Oliver ?!_ s'emporta la belle blonde sèchement, s'écartant vivement de l'archer _. Tu t'imagines qu'après avoir révélé aux habitants que tu es Green Arrow, qu'ils vont te dérouler le tapis rouge ?! Et tu feras quoi à la prochaine menace ?!_

L'archer était à court d'argument devant l'ouragan Felicity. Il n'aurait jamais pensé à des retrouvailles si compliquées.

 _\- Il est tard, et j'en ai marre de cette conversation inutile_ , déclara l'informaticienne. _A demain. »_

La jeune femme se réfugia dans une chambre d'invité qu'elle avait investi plus tôt et resta un long moment dans la douche, pleurant et tapant contre le carrelage de colère et de tristesse.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Oliver gardait les apparences avec son fils. Felicity émergea au bout d'un moment et avala son petit déjeuner sans un mot.

 _« Papa m'a proposé d'aller piqueniquer dans le parc près de la baie._

Felicity regarda Oliver et lui dit :

 _\- Est-ce que c'est un lieu sûr et est-ce qu'un garde de Lyla vous accompagne ?_

L'archer fut déstabilisé par la pensée de sa femme.

 _\- Oui, bien sûr. C'est John qui sera là._

 _\- Dans ce cas ça me va_ , répondit l'informaticienne en donnant un grand sourire au petit garçon. _Amusez-vous bien._

 _\- Tu ne viens pas avec nous ?_ demanda avec espoir William.

 _\- J'ai des choses à régler mais dès que tu rentres on se mange une bonne glace. »_

La jeune femme n'accorda pas un seul regard à son mari, qui ne chercha pas à discuter. Il comprenait que pour l'instant, chacun reprenait ses marques. Seul le temps les aiderait.

* * *

Felicity avait profité de l'absence d'Oliver et William pour téléphoner à son boulot et aller voir Curtis. L'It Boy était très heureux de revoir son amie.

« _Ça me fait tellement de bien de te voir ! Et puis on va enfin pouvoir retravailler ensemble._

 _\- Tu sais je ne sais pas si je vais reprendre dans l'informatique…_

 _\- Tu plaisantes ?!_ demanda un Curtis interloqué. _On est toujours associés je te rappelle et en ton absence j'ai ouvert notre start-up._

Les deux amis discutèrent longuement boulot et la jeune femme était très impressionnée par le travail abattu par son ami. Avant de partir, Curtis lui dit :

 _\- Tu nous as terriblement manqué ici._

 _\- A moi aussi. »_

Sur le chemin du retour, la belle blonde s'arrêta dans un Coffee Shop et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que beaucoup de regard et de murmures se firent entendre à son arrivée.

 _« La femme de Green Arrow »,_ voilà tout ce que les gens retenaient d'elle ! Felicity se hâta de partir et regagna l'appartement en songeant au futur.

* * *

Oliver de son côté, avait passé une journée géniale avec son fils. Cette journée, il l'avait tellement espéré… mais Felicity ne faisait pas partie de la fête et cela lui faisait beaucoup de peine.

Il avait lutté pour elle et William. De toutes ses forces. C'est ce qui lui avait aider à tenir pendant ces deux longues années de cauchemars. Il essayait de se convaincre que les choses allaient rentrées dans l'ordres…

Seulement deux jours plus tard, il déchanta en voyant Felicity préparer sa valise.

« _Felicity, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

 _\- Je repars à Boston, ils ont besoin de moi aux urgences._

 _\- Felicity, tu sais que tu peux revenir définitivement ici, Diaz est mort._

La jeune femme soupira d'agacement.

 _\- La ville est peut-être sous contrôle pour le moment mais qu'est-ce qui va encore se passer ? Une attaque nucléaire ? Un autre lunatique du contrôle ?!_

Oliver essayait de comprendre le sens de tout ceci mais tenta une autre approche.

 _\- Tu pourrais enfin travailler avec Curtis et redevenir Overwatch comme tu le désirais avant que je me rende…_

 _\- Oui, mais ça c'était avant Oliver. Depuis, j'ai élevé un enfant extraordinaire tout en trouvant un autre but dans ma vie et surtout, surtout, j'ai enfin vécue dans une ville normale, sans soucis comme des Damien Darhk, ou des Diaz. Je ne veux plus souffrir._

Ces mots heurtèrent Oliver de plein fouet.

 _\- Tout ce temps j'ai pensé que tu étais heureuse et que tu aimerais nous voir en fin réunis_.

 _\- Je suis heureuse Oliver_. _Tu m'as rendu heureuse et j'ai redécouvert ce que ça faisait de vivre loin du chaos, de la mort…_ _je ne veux plus vivre ici. Star City n'est plus mon foyer désormais._

L'archer continuait de regarder sa femme rassembler ses affaires. A la fin, la blondinette se posa sur son lit.

 _\- William peut rester quelques jours de plus avec toi, il est d'accord et ravi. Ou le temps que tu réfléchisses à ce que tu veux pour lui. S'il désire vivre avec toi, je ne m'y opposerais pas mais je veux que tu m'assures qu'il sera en sécurité ici. Quoi qu'il arrive._

 _\- William est toujours mon fils Felicity_ , répliqua un jeune homme piqué au vif.

 _\- Exact mais c'est moi qui a été son seul parent depuis deux ans et demi._

Oliver leva les mains en signe de reddition avant de demander à l'informaticienne.

 _\- Et nous deux dans tout ça ?_

Felicity se leva du lit et passa devant lui pour atteindre la porte.

 _\- Si tu veux que ça marche entre nous, je veux que tu emménage à Boston avec William. Définitivement._

 _\- La ville a besoin d'être sauvée,_ rappela Oliver à sa femme.

 _\- Notre mariage également. »_

Oliver vit ainsi Felicity partir de l'appartement, le laissant avec un choix cornélien : sauver sa ville ou son mariage.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Felicity regagnait la maison à Boston. Une maison bien vide désormais…

Une fois prête à aller au lit, elle passa devant la chambre de William. La tristesse l'envahit. En deux ans, la jeune femme considérait ce garçon comme son fils.

Elle espérait de toutes ses forces qu'Oliver ferait le bon choix pour tous les trois.

Les jours suivants, la blondinette profitait de son congé et attendait des nouvelles de son mari. Lorsque la sonnette s'activa le troisième matin, elle alla ouvrir, seulement ce n'était pas Oliver.

Diaz se tenait devant elle avec une arme et un sourire carnassier qui lui glaça le sang.

 _« Comme on se retrouve ! »_

La blondinette voulu s'échapper mais, d'autres personnes s'étaient infiltrées dans la maison. Elle était prise au piège.

* * *

Oliver ne cessait d'appeler Felicity depuis quelques heures, en vain. Lorsqu'il se renseigna auprès de l'hôpital où sa femme travaillait, on lui répondit que Felicity manquait à l'appel ce matin ce qui était étonnant.

L'archer en parla à John et décida d'aller à Boston, tout en prétextant à William un rendez-vous d'affaire.

Ils étaient bientôt arrivés et John dit :

 _« Alors, tu as pris ta décision pour ce que t'a demandé Felicity ?_

 _\- Oui, mais je voulais lui annoncer en premier. Je vais quitter Star City. J'aime ma femme et mon fils. J'ai perdu assez de temps._

John sourit.

 _\- -Je suis heureux pour vous trois, même si vous allez nous manquer."_

Enfin arrivés, les deux amis trouvèrent porte close, seulement, lorsque John regarda par une des fenêtres de la cuisine il hurla avant de défoncer la porte d'entrée :

 _"Non !_

L'archer se précipita à l'intérieur et son sang se glaça instantanément : Felicity gisait au milieu de la cuisine dans une mare de sang énorme.

John s'était agenouillé auprès d'elle et le jeune homme attendait la sentence.

 _\- Elle est vivante mais mon pouls est très faible, appelle les secours !_

Oliver s'exécuta et s'agenouilla à son tour près de sa femme :

 _\- Ne me quitte pas Felicity, William et moi on t'aime !"_

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, John, Donna, Oliver, William, Théa et Roy se relayaient par deux au chevet de l'informaticienne, toujours dans le coma. Les médecins étaient très pessimistes mais Oliver ne voulait rien lâché. Felicity Queen est la femme la plus coriace qu'il connaisse, elle se remettrait, se disait-il comme une litanie.

La jeune femme était hospitalisée dans l'hôpital où elle travaillait. Ses collègues médecins, aide soignantes et infirmières veillaient à ce qu'elle reçoive les meilleurs soins possibles. Ils avaient été très surpris d'entendre les vraies raisons de son emménagement à Boston et le vrai nom de leur collègue et la trouvait très courageuse.

Lyla restait en charge de remonter les pendules du FBI qui avait bien merdé. Diaz fut appréhendé avec sa bande le lendemain grâce à un contact d'Oliver. Cette fois-ci, l'A.R.G.U.S. se chargeait de lui (container à vie comme Cayden James).

Il fallait pratiquement arracher Oliver au chevet de sa femme pour qu'il puisse manger ou prendre une douche. Heureusement que William et lui se soutenaient. Donna veillait sur eux.

Une dispute avait éclaté entre le père et le fils le soir même de l'horreur subie par Felicity. William avait reproché à son père de ne pas avoir veiller sur la jeune femme. Oliver lui fit part de sa décision de rester à Boston avec eux deux.

Ils décidèrent de mettre cette dispute de côté pour rester auprès de celle qu'ils aimaient plus fort que tout.

Seulement la bataille n'ait pas encore gagné pour l'It Girl. La blondinette tardait à se réveiller ce qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

Les médecins commençaient à parler à Oliver et Donna de penser à arrêter les appareils maintenant en vie sa femme. Mais le jeune homme et Donna Smoak étaient persuadés que Felicity pouvait se réveiller.

* * *

Deux jours de plus passèrent, sans progrès de la jeune femme, laissant un Oliver au bout du rouleau. Il demanda à rester seul avec sa femme un moment.

Il lui prit la main et lui caressa les cheveux :

 _"Felicity, il n'y a plus que toi et moi tout de suite. Chérie, je ne sais pas si tu m'entends mais je suis sûre que tu es encore là. Les médecins nous disent qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir mais je crois en toi, Felicity Queen._

Oliver s'arrêta une seconde, une larme lui échappant sur la joue.

 _\- Je suis venu te voir pour te dire que je voulais emménager avec William et toi avant de savoir que Diaz s'était vengé... Je t'aime, et je ferais tout pour toi. Tu as survécu à tellement de choses et on s'est toujours retrouvé... mais si tu ne te réveilles pas..._

L'archer pleura de plus belle.

 _\- Reviens moi Felicity."_

Le jeune homme se laissa aller jusqu'à l'endormissement jusqu'à ce qu'un mouvement le réveille : la main de l'informaticienne bougeait dans ses cheveux.

Felicity le regardait les yeux grands ouverts et luttait contre le tuyau présent dans sa trachée. Oliver lui embrassa la main et sortit de la chambre comme un dératé, ivre de joie.

* * *

A partir de ce jour-là, Oliver, William et Felicity ne se quittèrent plus. Oliver annonça solennellement à sa femme qu'il se préoccuperait désormais que de sa famille en priorité. Felicity laissa la start up à Curtis et continua son métier d'infirmière qui la passionnait. Oliver travaillait à trouver quelque chose qui cette fois-ci le passionnerai. Star City était prise en main par A.R.G.U.S. et les justiciers.

Il faudra bien un an et demi pour le couple pour renouer et s'aimer comme au premier jour. Plus de promesses brisées, rien que de l'amour.

* * *

 **Qu'en avez vous penser? :D J'attends vos reviews avec impatience**


End file.
